Par amour pour toi
by lindowel
Summary: L'histoire débute au temps des maraudeurs. Une nouvelle élève du nom de Malefoy est envoyée à Gryffondor...
1. Default Chapter

Cette histoire se passe du temps des Maraudeurs. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter rentrent alors dans leur 5ème année. Un peu Marie Sue au début mais bon c'est ma première fic et pis j'adore Sirius donc je le vois avec quelqu'un de parfait je pense que c'est normal et pis la fin risque de vous surprendre !enfin venez lire !  
  
Sirius essayait de trouver un compartiment vide. Il était seul pour une fois, ce qui était assez rare d'ailleurs. En fait, James était parti rejoindre Lily (il avait toujours pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui) pour lui demander si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances, Remus était dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Quant à Peter, lui, il devait sans doute être en retard comme à son habitude. Sirius était donc seul et il était agacé de ne pas trouver de compartiment vide. Finalement, il arriva devant le dernier compartiment tout au fond du train. Essoufflé à force de traîner sa grosse valise derrière lui, agacé de se retrouver tout seul sans ses éternels camarades, il était prêt s'il le fallait à chasser quiconque serait déjà installé. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement.  
  
Ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille qui, assise tout au fond du compartiment, regardait par la fenêtre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers Sirius et ce dernier en eût le souffle coupé. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu des yeux aussi beaux. Grands, d'un bleu délavé, ils reflétaient une douceur extrême. D'ailleurs, tout dans la physionomie de la jeune fille reflétait la douceur : très menue, elle avait la peau pâle et ses longs cheveux étaient très blonds et tiraient sur le blanc. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, et la première pensée qui vint à Sirius, c'est que son visage ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, fragile, et très jolie la poupée.  
  
« Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, gênée qu'il la dévisage ainsi. Sirius pensa bêtement que c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et l'idée qu'il avait peut-être affaire à une Vélane lui traversa l'esprit. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle lui avait posé une question et s'empressa de répondre à la jeune fille, légèrement amusée devant l'hébétude du jeune homme : « En fait, heu, je cherchais un compartiment vide pour moi et mes amis et heu. » Sa voix était chevrotante et intérieurement, il se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de 'heu' dans sa phrase. Depuis quand, lui, le grand Sirius Black, bégayait- il ? Il se sentit ridicule et un peu furieux contre lui-même.  
  
« Tu es seul pourtant. » fit remarquer la jeune fille après avoir jeté un bref coup d'?il derrière lui. « Oui, c'est parce qu'ils sont occupés mais ils ne devraient plus tarder, enfin normalement. Peut-on rester ici ou tu attends quelqu'un peut-être ? » « Non, je n'attends personne et oui tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Elle esquissa un demi-sourire avant de replonger dans ses pensées, le regard dirigé vers l'autre coté de la fenêtre.  
  
Sirius s'installa, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en mettant sa grosse valise dans le filet à bagage au dessus des sièges, ce qui s'avéra plutôt difficile. Ensuite, il s'installa sur un siège mais pas directement face à la jeune fille de peur de l'importuner. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de lui jetait des coups d'?il furtifs, admirant les reflets de sa longue chevelure dorée, son regard suivait les courbes gracieuses de son corps que sa robe de sorcière n'arrivait pas à camoufler. Mille questions lui trottaient dans la tête comme par exemple : « Qui était- elle ? » Et surtout « Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarquer avant ? » Il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée, quand même, il s'en serait rappelé ! Pourtant c'était impossible qu'elle soit en première année, elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge, 16 ans au minimum. Elle devait donc être une nouvelle élève, et avec un peu de chance elle rentrait elle aussi en 5ème année. Il allait lui poser la question mais des filles surgirent brusquement dans le compartiment avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit.  
  
Il s'agissait d'Emily Sheperd, une grande brune aux yeux bleus, de Stacy Terran, une petite blonde au regard espiègle et de Sharon Macklahoan, une très belle fille d'origine asiatique.  
  
Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la même classe que Sirius mais celui-ci ne leur parlait pratiquement jamais, non qu'il ne les aimât pas - elles étaient plutôt sympas- simplement comme il restait toujours avec les autres maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais l'occasion de leur parler. Pourtant à ce moment là, il n'était pas super ravi de les voir.  
  
« Salut Sirius ! Ca va ? Passé de bonnes vacances ? » Emily ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la réponse qu'elle s'était déjà retournée vers l'inconnue : « Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Emily, voici Sharon et Stacy. Et toi c'est comment ? » La jeune fille parut un peu déconcertée par toutes ces questions mais elle leur sourit et répondit calmement qu'elle était bien nouvelle à Poudlard, après savoir si c'était elle LA nouvelle elle n'en savait rien mais en tout cas elle, elle s'appelait Océane et elle était enchantée de faire leur connaissance.  
  
« Et tu étais à quelle école avant ? » demanda la jeune fille du nom de Stacy, tout en s'installant à côté de Sirius pour qui elle avait un petit faible - comme la plupart des autres filles de l'école d'ailleurs.. « J'étais à Beauxbâtons. »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Tu es française alors ?» « Oui, je suis française même si en fait je suis née en Angleterre. » « Et tu rentres en quelle année ? » « Je rentre en 5ème année. » « C'est vrai ? Comme nous ! » s'exclama Emily, décidemment très enthousiaste. Sirius, surpris, se sentit heureux, espérant qu'Océane irait à Gryffondor. Ce que signala d'ailleurs Emily, enjouée à l'idée d'accueillir une nouvelle élève dans la classe. Cependant, Océane répondit toujours très calmement : « Je ne crois pas que j'irai à Gryffondor. » Devant l'air étonné des autres, elle ajouta : « Je doute d'aller à Gryffondor, je pense plutôt qu'on m'enverra à Serpentard. En tout cas, c'est ce que mon père aimerait. » Son nez se plissa comme si le fait d'évoquer son père la répugnait.  
  
Plus personne ne parla après cette révélation, même Emily ne trouva rien à dire. Un silence gênant s'installa. Dans ce compartiment, tous étaient à Gryffondor et donc, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement les Serpentards. En réalité, les Serpentards n'étaient pas beaucoup appréciés par les élèves des autres maisons et ceci en raison de leur attitude de mépris. Ils se croyaient supérieurs aux autres et ils considéraient que les sorciers de parents moldus n'avaient rien à faire à Poudlard. Bref, ils étaient détestables et c'étaient les seuls qui ne fréquentaient que ceux de leurs maisons. Malgré tout, même si personne ne les aimait, les ennemis jurés des Serpentards étaient les Gryffondors et plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs. Ils s'amusaient à les ridiculiser, surtout James et Sirius. Inséparables, ils menaient la vie dure aux serpentards et inventaient des farces plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Leur victime favorite était un garçon très bizarre et porté sur la magie noire du nom de Séverus Rogue. Sirius et James ne perdaient jamais une occasion de le ridiculiser à chaque fois qu'il croisait leur chemin.  
  
Bref, voilà pourquoi personne ne dit rien quand Océane leur annonça qu'elle irait certainement dans cette maison. Comment une fille qui avait l'air pourtant gentille, même si un peu distante, pouvait aller à Serpentard ? Océane se rendit compte du changement qui avait eu lieu et elle se douta que c'était en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais c'était la vérité et elle n'y pouvait rien.  
  
Embarrassées par ce silence pesant, les filles quittèrent le compartiment, prétextant qu'elles devaient aller rejoindre des amies. Avant de partir, Emily se retourna quand même et lança à l'attention de la jeune inconnue qui n'en était plus une désormais : « Bon, et bien, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Et bienvenue parmi nous, j'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard. A bientôt ! » « Oui, merci, à plus tard. » Emily fit un bref signe de la main et disparut. Stacy, qui traînait à partir, fut bien obligée de suivre son amie mais avant de refermer la porte, elle lança à Sirius un regard séducteur. Sirius, habitué à ne pas laisser indifférent les filles de Poudlard, n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à observer Océane. Celle-ci était retournée à sa contemplation de la fenêtre.  
  
Sirius n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, seul avec ses nouvelles questions car presque tout de suite après le départ des filles, Rémus, James et Peter surgirent dans le compartiment. Sirius présenta Océane à ses amis et appréhendant leur réaction, il se garda bien de mentionner le fait qu'elle puisse aller à Serpentard. Les trois amis furent intéressés par la nouvelle élève mais avant qu'ils puissent lui poser des questions embarrassantes, Sirius engagea la conversation avec ses amis. Les présentations ainsi faites, Océane se plongea dans un livre qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. Elle ne parla pas du reste du voyage, sauf pour refuser les sucreries que lui proposaient gentiment Sirius.  
  
Par respect pour la jeune fille, les maraudeurs ne firent pas de 'bêtises' et le voyage se passa tranquillement. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux personnes particulièrement indésirables. En effet, Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de Severus Rogue, surgit brusquement dans le compartiment. James et Sirius eurent le réflexe naturel vers leur baguette magique mais la voix glacée et méprisante de Lucius interrompit leur geste. « Pas la peine, c'est pas pour vous que l'on est venu. » Il accentua le 'vous' avec un dégoût non dissimulé et un plissement de nez qui rappela quelque chose à Sirius sans parvenir à se l'expliquer.  
  
Lucius se retourna vers Océane, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu à leur entrée. Sa voix changea de ton, plus douce, presque gentille - si cet adjectif n'était pas incompatible avec ledit Lucius- quand il s'adressa à elle : « J'aimerais te parler. » Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Les siens n'exprimaient rien, sauf une vague lassitude, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Pourtant, elle acquiesça d'un signe de imperceptible de la tête. « Mais pas ici » reprit Lucius, « pas avec ces.enfin pas avec eux quoi. » se retint-il de dire en désignant les maraudeurs qui auraient bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils étaient, surtout Sirius qui avait sa main crispée sur sa baguette. « Si tu veux » répondit la jeune fille qui se leva, impassible. Elle passa devant Lucius sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Par contre, quand elle passa devant Rogue qui était resté sans rien dire dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il maintenait ouverte, elle esquissa un demi-sourire que lui seul pus voir. Lucius la suivit, sous le regard étonné des maraudeurs.  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Dites moi si vous voulez que je continue, j'ai déjà mes idées mais il faut que je les rédige donc ce n'est pas la peine que je le fasse pour rien ! Reviews, please, et soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic ! (je l'ai pas déjà mis ça ?!) Bisous. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
lelfia : Que dire à part merci !! Moi j'attends toujours ta fic avec impatience donc t'as intérêt à la publier vite fait !! Je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu la postes, tu verras ce que ça fait ! ^sourire cruel^.  
  
auzzy : encore une fois merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
sherazade : merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre des slash avec Sirius, d'où cette fic. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.  
  
Et voilà, enfin le 2ème chapitre. Désolé d'avoir été si longue mais en ce moment j'ai plein de travail.  
  
Après le départ de Lucius, Severus et Océane, les maraudeurs se regardèrent, intrigués. Comment pouvait-elle les connaître ? Sirius répéta à ses amis ce qu'avait dit Océane comme quoi il y avait de très fortes chances qu'elle aille à Serpentard. James supposa qu'elle devait être apparentée à Lucius, vu leurs ressemblances physiques. Sirius ne dit rien, il détestait cette idée. Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air trop gentille pour être une Malefoy. Peter, qui semblait se soucier des origines d'Océane comme de sa première chemise, interrompit ses pensées en proposant une partie d'échecs. Sirius, agacé sans trop savoir pourquoi, refusa et se contenta de regarder ses amis jouer.  
  
*****************  
  
Océane ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle ne dit rien mais semblait légèrement énervée. Toutefois quand elle réalisa que les regards se tournaient vers elle, elle reprit vite son masque d'impassibilité, fit un sourire d'excuse pour les avoir dérangés et repartit s'asseoir sans un mot. Elle sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle fit mine de lire.  
  
Les garçons reprirent bien vite leur partie d'échecs. Sirius, lui, resta les yeux fixés sur Océane. Il sentait que quelque chose l'agitait. D'ailleurs, il voyait bien qu'elle relisait toujours la même ligne.  
  
Sentant son regard insistant, elle releva la tête et lui sourit d'un air gêné. Sirius détourna les yeux illico, soudain fasciné par la partie d'échecs.  
  
*****************  
  
Le voyage se termina sans accident : plus d'apparition ni de Lucius ni d'un quelconque Serpentard, ce dont se plaignit James à qui un peu d'action manquait. Océane resta à rêvasser, le visage collé à la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler.  
  
*****************  
  
A leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard, quand tous les élèves descendirent du train, Sirius perdit de vue Océane. Il essaya de la chercher du regard mais ne la trouva pas. James le vit et lui en fit la remarque d'un air moqueur. « Pas du tout » se défendit Sirius, visiblement embarrassé.  
  
*****************  
  
Une fois arrivés au château les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective, découvrant les visages des premières années qui attendaient avec anxiété la répartition. Sirius comprit qu'étant nouvelle à Poudlard, Océane avait du les accompagner à leur traditionnelle traversée du lac. Elle se tenait parmi les autres, visiblement plus âgée, les dépassant tous de plusieurs centimètres.  
  
Les premières années répartis, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle attendait patiemment son tour, l'air toujours aussi impassible, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Le professeur Flitwick annonça alors, de sa petite voix perçante : « Océane Malefoy ! »  
  
Une vague de murmures s'élevèrent à ce nom, alors que tremblant légèrement, elle s'approcha du tabouret sur lequel était posé le chapoix magique.  
  
James se retourna vers Remus et Sirius et dit d'un air triomphant qu'il avait vu juste. Remus haussa simplement les épaules. Sirius, quant à lui, se renfrogna, cette nouvelle lui déplaisait fortement et il se retint de dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ait tort, pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards étonnés. Il se contenta alors d'un simple 'Mmmh' et reporta son attention sur Océane, attendant avec impatience la décision du chapoix magique, bien que maintenant, il était évident qu'il l'enverrait à Serpentard. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas si évident car la décision du chapoix fut longue et Sirius se mit à espérer que finalement, elle irait à Gryffondor.  
  
*****************  
  
Lorsqu'elle mit le chapoix sur sa tête, celui-ci lui tomba sur les yeux et elle se retrouva dans le noir. Elle l'entendit murmurer : « Mmmh, ah oui ! Une Malefoy, oui évidemment, Serpentard. A ce nom, Océane se tendit. Le chapoix s'en aperçut et un peu surpris : « ah bon, tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ? Très bien, comme tu veux, de toute façon, tu as plutôt les qualités d'une Serdaigle... Quoique, Gryffondor conviendrait aussi. Mmh, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, c'est bien la première fois qu'une Malefoy refuse d'aller à Serpentard mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas. Très bien, alors et bien oui, pourquoi pas.. GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla le chapoix magique à l'assemblée.  
  
A cette annonce, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, les élèves se regardaient avec des yeux étonnés. Une Malefoy à Gryffondor ? C'était bien la première fois ! Même le directeur haussa un sourcil.  
  
Océane hésitait à aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor car personne n'applaudissait comme à chaque fois qu'un élève était réparti dans une des quatre maisons. Toutefois, comme s'ils se réveillaient, certains Gryffondor se mirent à taper de mains, suivis très vite par les autres. Soulagée, Océane se dépêcha de s'installer à une place libre à côté d'Emily. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, ce dont Océane lui était reconnaissante car elle pensait que les Gryffondors n'auraient jamais accepté une Malefoy parmi eux.  
  
****************  
  
Sirius s'était mis à applaudir avec les autres, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt devant l'air railleur de James.  
  
« Quoi ? » James dont le visage prit un air que Sirius jugea d'office déplaisant, dit sur un ton encore plus déplaisant :  
  
« Oh rien, c'est juste que j'ai cru que tu allais faire une attaque. Il faut te reprendre mon vieux, tu sais, c'est qu'une fille. Elle est jolie, je te le concède, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça nuise à notre réputation de tombeurs désabusés. »  
  
Sirius faillit s'étrangler. Comment James pouvait dire une chose pareille alors qu'il draguait Lily toute la journée !!! Il faillit le lui répliquer mais Remus changea habilement de sujet.  
  
« C'est étonnant tout de même, une Malefoy à Gryffondor. Vous avez vu la tête de Lucius ? ! »  
  
« Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai cru que lui aussi aller faire une crise cardiaque » lança James les yeux pleins de malice, avant de recevoir de la purée plein les lunettes. « Pffeu, ce que tu peux être susceptible. »  
  
Voilà, bisous et soyez sympa de m'envoyer une petite review. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Désolé, ça n'avance pas vite, je suis partie en vacances et pis après il a fallu réviser pour le bac blanc ( chouette ). Donc voilà seulement maintenant le chapitre 3. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, comme d'hab', une ch'tite review est bienvenue ! Bonne lecture et merci à Lelfia, Maewyn et Raphou pour vos reviews ( ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue ! )  
  
Le repas était excellent comme d'habitude. Même Océane, qui n'avait pourtant jamais très faim, se resservit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le chapoix magique l'ait envoyée à Gryffondor. Quand son père allait l'apprendre... En fait, il valait mieux ne pas trop y penser...  
  
Elle avait soigneusement évité de regarder dans la direction de son cousin, répugnant à affronter son mépris. Car elle sentait qu'il la fixait intensément, elle en avait des picotements sur la nuque. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, oh ça non ! Simplement, cette expression de mépris qu'il afficherait lui rappellerait trop celle que son père affichait quand il posait les yeux sur elle et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.  
  
Malgré sa crainte pour l'avenir Océane passa un bon moment à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie des filles qui étaient désormais ses camarades de classe et avec qui elle allait partager son dortoir.  
  
Elle fit la connaissance de Lily Evans qu'elle trouva charmante. Elle était reconnaissante envers Emily, Stacy et Sharon d'être aussi gentilles envers elle, elle, qui aurait dû être leur 'ennemie'. La tension qui existait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient toujours existé, il n'y avait qu'à entendre son père...  
  
Mais les filles ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, trop enthousiastes d'avoir une nouvelle camarade. Peut-être un peu trop enthousiastes même : elles n'arrêtaient pas de la bombarder de question du genre : « Tu as quel lien de parenté avec Lucius ? » « Tu habites où ? » « Pourquoi as-tu quitté Beauxbâtons pour venir à Poudlard ? » etc. Océane, de nature réservée, répondait de manière à satisfaire leur curiosité mais sans en dévoiler davantage et le plus vaguement possible. A la question de savoir pourquoi elle était venue à Poudlard, elle hésita, songea un instant à mentir mais y renonça. A quoi bon, de toute façon avec Lucius ici, ça serait bientôt plus un secret pour personne. Océane avait entendu parler de la vitesse à laquelle se propageait les rumeurs à Poudlard. Elle se ravisa donc et répondit simplement qu'à la mort de sa mère, son père ne supportait plus de vivre en France et décida de retourner dans le pays où il était né. Océane n'avait pas été dupe, elle savait parfaitement les raisons qui avait poussé son père à déménager et la tristesse de la perte de sa femme n'en faisait pas partie. En réalité, partir en Angleterre arrangeait ses affaires. Et il avait jugeait préférable de l'emmener elle, sa fille, pour qui il n'avait pourtant jamais éprouvé que de l'antipathie.  
  
Elle avait dit ça de la même façon qu'elle aurait parlé de la météo et un silence gênant s'installa un instant. Les filles avaient dû mal à concevoir qu'on puisse parler de la mort de sa mère sans même une nuance de peine dans la voix. Cela les intrigua mais par respect, elles changèrent de sujet. « Sinon tu as fait quoi de tes vacances ? »  
  
Océane passa donc le reste du repas à raconter ses vacances, ce qui monopolisa la conservation jusqu'au moment où les élèves durent aller se coucher. En effet, malgré son désir d'aller à l'essentiel, quand elle expliqua qu'elle était partie dans des pays exotiques situés à l'autre bout de la planète, cela ne manqua pas de donner naissance à une vague d'autres questions.  
  
Malgré son plaisir d'évoquer ses souvenirs de vacances -les seuls qu'elle aimait évoqués-, elle fut tout de même soulagée quand les préfets annoncèrent aux élèves qu'il était temps de remonter dans leur dortoir. Ses nouvelles amies qui écoutaient avidement Océane parler de ses aventures en Indonésie semblaient déçues de devoir interrompre cette conversation.  
  
Océane fut contente de constater que Lucius avait déjà quitté la grande salle et qu'elle échappait ainsi à une altercation comme celle qu'ils avaient eu dans le Poudlard Express. La colère qu'elle avait alors éprouvé pour son cousin restait encore vivace dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui parle ainsi, elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui ! Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et n'en avait cure du soi-disant honneur des Malefoy ! Quel honneur ? Si les Malefoy avait ne fut-ce qu'une once d'honneur alors elle voulait bien se faire bonne sœur...  
  
Océane déjà impressionnée par la grande salle, superbement décorée et par son plafond magique, le fut encore plus par les immenses escaliers surtout quand elle les vit bouger... « Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y habitue très vite. » assura Emily. « Oui, on t'expliquera la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour les obliger à t'emmener là où tu veux aller, et puis on te fera visiter le château. Ca peut paraître immense au début mais on s'y fait vite. » Océane ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement, n'était-elle pas habituée à vivre dans des grands manoirs ? 


	4. chapitre 4

Salut ! Merci à ekleenex et à lelfia pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais il était nécessaire pour mieux comprendre la psychologie des personnages. Promis le chapitre suivant sera plus intéressant. En fait, si les chapitres arrivent à ce point si rapidement ^rougis de honte^ c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à rédiger, ben oui quoi j'ai toujours détesté les rédac's ! Mais j'ai les idées c'est déjà ça ! Bon allez, bonne lecture et envoyez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que là je suis plus trop sure de moi...  
  
*************  
  
Arrivées à leur salle commune, les filles décidèrent d'aller directement se coucher, les cours commençant dès le lendemain.  
  
Océane apprécia énormément cette pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses, accueillante et confortable avec le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et les grands sièges disposés tout autour.  
  
Elle croisa Sirius et sa bande, qui, eux par contre, n'avaient pas l'intention d'aller dormir tout de suite et qui comptaient profiter encore de la soirée.  
  
Elle leur fit un petit sourire timide avant de suivre les filles dans le dortoir. Quand elle fut enfin allongée dans son lit, à côté duquel ses affaires avaient été soigneusement rangés, Océane songea que finalement ça n'allait pas être si mal ici. Puis, épuisée, elle s'endormit.  
  
Sirius, beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, se retrouva lui aussi allongé dans son lit. Mais contrairement à Océane, il avait plus de difficulté à dormir.  
Il songeait à la nouvelle année qui commençait et à cette fille qui venait d'arriver dans leur classe. Il avait tressailli quand le professeur Flitwick avait révélé son nom. Il se demanda comment une fille qui avait pourtant l'air sympa puisse appartenir à une si détestable famille.  
Mais il réalisa soudain qu'il était certainement le mieux placé pour comprendre. N'était-il pas un Black ? Après tout, les Black n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux que les Malefoy. Et pourtant, malgré ses origines, n'était- il pas à Gryffondor, lui, le fils indigne ? Et ami avec James Potter en plus ! Le sang ne signifiait rien, il le savait que trop bien avec Remus. Alors quoi ? Parce que c'était une Malefoy, elle était forcément laide, bête et méchante ? C'était ridicule, il le savait bien. Et puis, elle avait été acceptée à Gryffondor, si ça ce n'était pas une preuve !  
Ca lui avait fait plaisir sans qu'il en sache trop la raison. D'ailleurs, il s'était surpris à applaudir comme un imbécile et James ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire la remarque. Oh, évidemment, il était déjà tombé amoureux, quoique, la plupart du temps, c'était plutôt les filles qui tombaient amoureuses de lui ... De toute façon, là, il n'était pas amoureux, c'est juste que cette fille l'intriguait. Bon c'est vrai qu'il la trouvait super mignonne mais il n'y avait pas que ça, cette fille dégageait un certain mystère et il voulait en savoir plus à son sujet. En fait, il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle l'obsédait. « Bon sang, Sirius, ça ne fait même pas une journée que tu la connais ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? Ressaisis-toi, c'est qu'une fille ! Tu ne la connais même pas, tu es ridicule !! » Et c'est sur cette pensée il s'endormit.  
  
******************************************  
  
Comme l'avait annoncé Emily, Océane s'habitua très vite à la vie de Poudlard. Les professeurs étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt sympas et surtout, l'ambiance dans la maison des Gryffondors était très bonne.  
Océane, de nature très timide, avait craint de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer mais en fait, tout se passa très bien. Emily, Lily, Sharon et Stacy étaient très gentilles. Océane s'entendait à merveille avec elles, même si elle ne restait pas souvent ensemble.  
Océane était en effet quasiment toujours à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait beaucoup Beauxbâtons mais il fallait avouer que la bibliothèque de son ancienne école n'était rien comparée à celle de Poudlard. Le nombre d'ouvrages était impressionnant. Océane aimait se perdre dans les rangées de livres. Depuis toute petite, elle adorait lire. Ce que d'ailleurs désapprouvait son père car Océane n'était pas très intéressée par les livres de magie noire mais au contraire, elle se passionnait des livres moldus. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et plongeait dans les histoires, échappant momentanément à sa triste vie du manoir. Elle aurait bien échangé sa place contre les personnages des romans. En plus ça lui permettait de connaître un peu la façon dont vivaient les non sorciers car bien sûr, son père n'en parlait jamais. Il méprisait les moldus et pour lui, c'était une perte de temps que de s'y intéresser. A la mort de sa mère, les livres étaient devenus un véritable refuge.  
  
Océane y rencontra souvent Remus qui, comme elle, était passionné de lecture. Elle le trouvait très gentil et c'était agréable de discuter avec une personne qui partageait les mêmes passions. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup pourtant, Remus étant quasiment aussi timide qu'elle, si c'était possible. Mais ils aimaient se voir à la bibliothèque, lui pour l'aider en potion, et elle en arithmancie où elle excellait.  
  
Les rares fois où Océane regrettait Beauxbâtons étaient lorsque son cher cousin venait la provoquer. Il aimait se moquer d'elle et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire et en public en plus. Mais Océane ne répondait jamais à ces provocations, elle l'ignorait tout simplement. Et cela avait le don de l'énerver encore plus, elle le savait et lui aussi.  
  
Bien sur, il s'était empressé de révéler à son oncle qu'Océane avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait envoyé une lettre à sa fille – chose qu'il faisait très rarement – dans laquelle il indiquait sa déception et son ressentiment.  
Océane, même si elle avait fait semblant de ne pas être touchée, avait quand même était peinée par cette lettre. Elle espérait toujours secrètement que son père n'était, au fond, pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne le paraissait, elle espérait que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait pour cacher ses sentiments.  
Il fallait pourtant bien se rendre à l'évidence, son père n'avait même pas montré ne fut-ce qu'une once de tristesse pour la mort de sa femme. Océane, elle, avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré, ce qui avait irrité son père qui répétait sans cesse que pleurer était une faiblesse et que seuls les lâches pleuraient. Elle se souvenait que sa mère lui disait qu'au contraire pleurer était une qualité, que montrer ainsi sa faiblesse aux autres était une preuve de courage. Alors elle avait continué à pleurer mais en cachette.  
  
Océane aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle était douce, indulgente et compréhensive, tout le contraire de son père. D'ailleurs celui-ci méprisait ouvertement sa femme : il ne lui demandait jamais son avis, lui donnait des ordres sur le même ton que lorsqu'il s'adressait aux elfes de maison et n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser. Océane se demandait souvent comment sa mère pouvait supporter d'être ainsi traitée car jamais elle ne l'avait vu se plaindre ou répondre aux paroles blessantes de son mari : elle restait silencieuse et elle obéissait. Océane avait fini par associer l'impuissance de sa mère face à son père à une faiblesse de caractère mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer réellement ce qu'elle pensait, la dissimulation des sentiments étant décidemment un trait de famille.  
Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle avait pu épouser son père et quand elle lui posait la question, sa mère ne répondait que par un triste sourire.  
Alors Océane s'était imaginé que son père cachait sous ces apparences glaciales et méprisantes un homme aimant qui s'était follement épris de sa mère et qui l'avait épousée par amour, comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait.  
Mais la vérité était tout autre, comme elle l'apprit plus tard, le mariage de ses parents n'avait été qu'un mariage arrangé comme cela se pratiquait souvent dans les grandes familles 'de sang pur'.  
Même si Océane faisait tout pour ne pas ressembler à son père, il fallait quand même se rendre à l'évidence : ces années à essayer de cacher ses émotions, ses rêves, ses pensées l'avaient fait se renfermer sur elle. Il fallait l'admettre, son père avait fini par déteindre sur elle, elle se montrait aussi froide que lui. Il avait fini par gagner malgré les efforts de sa fille et de sa femme.  
  
A Poudlard, les journées passaient vite, se ressemblant un peu peut- être mais Océane aimait cette vie paisible. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans le château. Même si elle restait dans son coin, elle aimait être entourée de monde. Ce qu'elle préférait c'était de s'installer à l'écart à lire un bouquin dans la salle commune et comme fond sonore, les rires des autres Gryffondors.  
Les autres élèves la trouvaient taciturne et secrète mais tous se plaisaient à dire qu'elle était gentille. Au début, ils s'étaient un peu méfiés d'elle - c'était quand même une Malefoy ! - mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'à part le physique, elle n'avait rien à voir avec son cousin. Et puis, étant bonne élève, elle faisait gagner des points à leur maison donc ils ne disaient jamais rien sur elle. Ils la laissaient seule puisque c'est ce qu'elle semblait apprécier mais ils étaient toujours très polis les rares fois où elle leur parlait.  
La solitude lui plaisait, Océane y était habituée, et elle savait que si un jour elle le voulait, elle pourrait se mêlait aux autres.  
  
*************  
  
Voilà fini, bon alors vous en pensez quoi franchement ? Je dois continuer ou pas ? le doute s'insinue en moi... Reviews please !! 


	5. chapitre 5

Bon alors vous avez certainement du croire que j'avais abandonné ma fic, et bien non ! Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ) mais non je ne vais pas arrêter l !! J'ai quand même une excuse qui justifie ce retard            : il y a eu un énorme problème avec mon ordi ( à cause d'un virus ) et j'ai cru que j'avais perdu toutes mes données dont mes fics. Je vous dis pas quel état j'étais, j'aurais tout démoli ( et pas que pour les fics j'avais aussi d'autres documents  auxquels je tenais ). Donc pendant quelques jours, il valait mieux pas me parlait parce que j'étais dans une colère noire. Heureusement, Zorro est arrivé non je déconne ce n'était que mon frère (oulà les blagues pourries ) bref mon frère a réussi à récupérer toutes les données du disque dur ( Dieu merci ) ( ça n'a quand même pas été sans mal on a du racheter un ordi ). Donc voilà, c'est grâce ( ?) à mon frère que voici le chapitre 5  car je pense que je n'aurais pas continué sinon. Enfin, après je suis partie une semaine en Irlande ( qui soit dit en passant est un pays magnifique et dont les paysages dignes de Tolkien m'ont  beaucoup inspirés ). Donc voilà, un grand merci à mon frère et à l'Irlande mais surtout un grand merci à Raphou, lelfia,  Agua, Cammy et à Sohaya pour vos encouragements. Voilà, j'arrête enfin de vous embêter avec mes histoires, alors bonne lecture !

**********

C'était lundi soir. Océane était à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de potion. Elle était seule, Remus n'était pas encore là. Océane se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu en cours aujourd'hui. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas malade. 

            Ca lui arrivait assez régulièrement de disparaître pendant quelques temps. Si elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait remarqué que ses absences régulières correspondaient aux jours de pleine lune elle aurait alors certainement deviné que Remus était un loup-garou mais pour l'instant Océane ne se doutait de rien.

***********

             Ce fut une journée éprouvante. Déjà parce que c'était lundi, jour détesté par tous les élèves. Même le temps avait contribu : dès le matin, le ciel avait été gris, le soleil tout le temps caché par de gros nuages annonciateurs de pluie. Ces derniers avaient fini par déverser leurs eaux peu avant midi et la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber toute la journée.

             Pour finir d'achever leur moral, la classe d'Océane commençait la semaine par un cours de potions commun avec les Serpentards. Ca n'enchantait pas du tout Océane, non seulement elle n'était pas très bonne en potion mais en plus, comme l'avait si bien décrite Emily, la prof était une véritable harpie. Cette peau de vache était la directrice des Serpentards et bien sûr, les serpentards étant très équitables comme tout le monde le sait bien, elle les favorisait et elle faisait tout pour faire perdre au moins une dizaine de points à Gryffondor à chaque cours. Et puis devoir supporter les sarcasmes de son cousin dès la première heure de cours, il y avait mieux pour commencer la semaine !

            De plus, Océane avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'asseoir à côté d'Emily, et celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de parler, si bien qu'elles avaient fait perdre dix points à Gryffondor. Océane, déjà très embarrassée ( c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait perdre des points à sa maison ) avait eu droit à un sourire narquois de Lucius. 

            Enfin, ce qui la fit définitivement penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée, alors qu'elle se rendait au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle croisa Lucius qui se moqua d'elle, comme d'habitude en fait. Mais lui non plus ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur car il ne s'arrêta pas là. Enervé qu'elle l'ignore, il l'insulta d' «amie des sangs de bourbes». Cette fois, Océane voulut répliquer mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirius s'était jeté sur lui. Océane n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la prof de potion arriva et sépara les deux jeunes hommes. Ils furent tous punis et la prof emmena Sirius qu'elle détestait particulièrement dans son bureau si bien qu'Océane n'avait même pas pu le remercier.

********

            Océane, qui n'avait pas avancé d'un iota dans son devoir, s'apprêtait à sortir, la bibliothèque n'allant pas tarder à fermer quand elle croisa Severus entre deux rangées. Il leva son nez du livre dans lequel il semblait plongé et dévisagea Océane. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire timide. Pendant quelques secondes, Severus ne réagit pas, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, peu habitué qu'on lui sourit. Il finit par faire une sorte de grimace mais Océane devina qu'il venait de lui sourire à son tour. Encouragée, elle décida d'engager la conversation avec lui. 

*********

            Océane se sentait assez proche de lui. Comme elle, il avait perdu sa mère et comme elle, le père de Severus était loin d'être un bon père aimant. Océane avait toujours à l'esprit l'image de ce petit garçon tout gringalet à l'air misérable qui pleurait la mort de sa mère. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Mme Rogue. Océane avait été choquée de voir la méchanceté avec laquelle le mari de la défunte avait giflé le garçon. Océane trop petite pour comprendre avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi il était triste et pourquoi ce monsieur l'avait frappé et elle lui avait expliqué qu'il pleurait parce que sa mère était morte mais elle ne lui dit pas pourquoi son père l'avait frappé car son mari la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Océane avait trouvé ça affreux, elle s'était imaginée ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle perdait sa mère mais elle n'y arriva pas, cela était trop horrible. Océane s'était sentie triste pour ce petit garçon et s'était promis d'être gentille avec lui. Le soir même, ses parents étant invités chez les Rogue, elle avait essayé de le consoler mais il s'était sauvé. 

            Par la suite, leurs pères étant amis, les deux enfants passaient des fois des soirées ensemble. En dépit du fait que Severus avait constamment le nez dans un livre de magie noire, il daignait quand même le sortir de temps en temps pour lui répondre. Ils étaient devenus des amis, enfin amis était peut-être un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'ils s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre et qu'ils se toléraient. Taciturnes tous les deux, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais ils aimaient s'asseoir dans l'herbe, chacun en train de lire, livre de magie noire pour lui, livre de conte de fées pour elle. Des fois ils s'observaient et quand ils croisaient leurs regards aussitôt ils replongeaient dans leur bouquins. C'était comme un jeu devenu une sorte de rituel mais avec l'âge, leurs pères ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de les emmener avec eux si bien qu'il arriva un jour où ils ne se virent plus du tout.

            Océane éprouvait l'étrange sentiment d'être comprise même si elle détestait cette tendance que Severus avait pour la magie noire. Il l'avait défendue un jour contre Lucius et depuis cette fois là, elle voulait le connaître mieux. Mais c'était pratiquement impossible puisque Severus évitait tout le monde. Pourtant, lui aussi aimait bien la compagnie d'Océane, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces autres filles qui ne parlaient que de 'fringues', de 'mecs' et autres sujets tout aussi dénués d'intérêt. D'accord, Océane ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand elle parlait, c'était pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant et pas une idiotie. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas son dégoût pour la magie noire - c'était tellement passionnant et on pouvait devenir tellement puissant ! - ni son intérêt pour ces stupides moldus. Mais mis à part ça, il ne détestait pas être avec elle, et puis c'était la seule fille qui semblait s'intéresser un peu à lui, toutes les autres se moquaient de lui ( mis à part Lily Evans mais celle-là, il ne pouvait pas la supporter ).

*********

            C'est pour ça que quand Océane entama la discussion, il répondit poliment. Elle lui parla du devoir de potion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Il lui répondit que lui il l'avait déjà terminé depuis quelques temps.

- "C'est vrai? Mais quels livres as-tu utilisés ? J'ai cherché partout et je n'ai rien trouvé ! " 

- " Je ne me suis pas aidé de livres de la bibliothèque mais..." 

Il fut interrompu par la sévère bibliothécaire qui leur informa de son air pincé qu'elle allait fermer et elle les pria de quitter les lieux. Alors Severus sortit de son sac son devoir de potion et le tendit à Océane. 

- " Tiens, tu me le rendras demain matin. " 

Après une nouvelle grimace de sa part en signe de sourire, il se dépêcha de partir sous le regard étonné d'Océane. Décidemment, Severus était un garçon imprévisible. 

********

            Océane se dit qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce que Severus pensait et remonta vers la tour des Gryffondors. Dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Sirius, James, Peter et Remus. Ce dernier avait l'air très fatigué : il avait de grosses cernes et ses traits étaient tirés. Océane avait déjà remarqué que Remus n'était jamais vraiment en pleine forme, mais là, sous cette faible lumière avec les reflets du feu qui dansaient sur son visage, c'était encore pire. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi durant des jours. Océane s'inquiéta et alla le voir.  

- "Remus, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es malade ?" 

Remus sourit faiblement:

- "Non, ça va, c'est juste que j'ai des insomnies." 

            Océane fronça les sourcils, nullement convaincue. Ca avait l'air plus grave. Elle lui suggéra d'aller voir l'infirmière. Sirius, qui connaissait bien entendu les véritables raisons de l'état de son ami et qui voyait que cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise, dévia sur un sujet moins dangereux : 

- " Au fait, tu es au courant de la punition que cette vieille peau nous a donnée ?" 

Océane se rappela  l'accident de ce midi: 

- " Oui, je sais, on doit lui rendre un devoir sur une potion dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Au fait, merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure mais, heu, pourquoi ... ?"

- " Oh,  je le déteste autant que toi et c'est toujours un plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Et pis j'aime pas qu'on insulte les gens." 

- " Et pis surtout, Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir en aide aux belles jeunes filles." ajouta James. 

Sirius rougit, secoua la tête en soufflant. 

- " Et bien, merci du compliment." Océane sourit puis : " Bon je vais aller me coucher alors bonne nuit."

Avant de monter, elle se retourna vers Remus d'un air inquiet :  

- " J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir sinon va voir l'infirmière, elle te donnera sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. " 

- " Ca, ça m'étonnerait... "  dit James après qu'elle ait disparu derrière la porte.

Voilà, et promis le chapitre 6 est pour bientôt j'ai presque tout rédigé, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout taper ! Désolé si il y a des fautes je me suis moins relue que d'habitude. Merci de m'envoyer une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, bisous.


	6. chapitre 6

Salut, bon voilà le chapitre 6 comme d'habitude très vite post ) Et je vous dis pas avec les révisions du bac ça va être de pire ne pire mais après ça ira mieux ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, personnellement j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre.  
  
**rêveuse **: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Rassure toi je ne vais pas l'abandonner, même si je suis deux de tension pour poster les chapitres ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Dis moi quoi pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
**Agua **: merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait bien plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, dis moi ce que t'en penses. Bisous et encore merci.  
  
**Sohaya** : ah oui, c'est vrai que toute une journée sans internet, c'est horrible ! je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre à cet épreuve ! ) merci pour les compliments, moi j'aime bien ce surnom Roguinou, mais ça m'étonnerait que Rogue apprécie qu'on l'appelle comme ça ! lol. Tu vas être contente, il est encore l ! Allez gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**  
  
La fin de l'année arriva très vite. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les examens, les élèves de cinquième année n'avaient que très peu de temps libre : ils étaient toujours enfermés à réviser pour leurs buses qui, au désarroi des élèves, étaient pour bientôt. Le printemps était arrivé avec le soleil et la chaleur et les cinquièmes années enviaient leurs camarades qui se prélassaient dehors, à l'ombre des arbres au bord du lac.  
Seuls James et Sirius ne semblaient pas se soucier des prochaines épreuves et ils sortaient souvent s'amuser dehors.  
Océane et Remus, eux, étaient tout le temps à la bibliothèque, lisant et relisant des ouvrages qu'ils connaissaient déjà par coeur. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas vraiment de souci à se faire. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de stresser.  
  
Enfin, le jour des buses arriva et c'est avec soulagement que les élèves constatèrent que les épreuves n'étaient pas aussi difficiles que ce que les professeurs leur avaient laissé entendre. Où peut-être leur paraissaient-elles faciles parce qu'ils avaient énormément révisé ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir réussi dans les autres matières, c'est avec confiance qu'Océane passa celle de Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
  
- " Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plait !" couina le professeur Flitwick. 

Ca y est, c'était fini ! Plus que Métamorphose et ils étaient enfin en vacances ! Océane rangea ses affaires et alla rejoindre Lily, Emily, Stacy et Sharon. Elles étaient en train de parler de l'épreuve et s'échangeaient les réponses. Océane sourit.

- " Pas la peine de te demander comment ça s'est passé. Tu as réussi, je suppose ?" demanda Emily sur un ton faussement sarcastique.

Le sourire d'Océane s'élargit. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée des filles et une bonne entente s'était installée entres elles.

- " Oui je pense que ça a été, enfin on verra les résultats."

- " Pff..., tu es exaspérante..." reprit Emily feignant l'agacement. Toutes les cinq éclatèrent de rire. - " Sérieux, faudra vraiment que tu nous dises ton secret sur la manière dont tu t'y prends pour avoir tout le temps des bonnes notes."

- " ... "

- " Ouah la phrase, toi !" Les filles rirent de plus belle.

- " Alors, comment tu fais ?" insista Emily. Océane haussa distraitement les épaules :

- " Bah, vous savez, quand on est intelligente..." Nouvel éclat de rire.

- " Non, plus sérieusement les filles, vous exagérez, vous avez vu mes notes en potion ?"

- " Oui, mais tu sais avec la prof... personne ( du moins les non serpentards ) n'arrive à obtenir la moyenne !"

- " Oui, mais vous aussi vous travaillez bien."

- " C'est vrai qu'il y a pire ! Regardez Peter par exemple !" souffla Emily. Les filles sourirent sauf Océane et Lily.

- " Je suis sure que vous aussi, vous avez réussi toutes vos épreuves. Je me trompe ?"  
  
Mais Océane fut interrompue par le professeur Flitwick qui cria son nom de sa petite voix aigue. L'interpellée se retourna, surprise.  
  
- " Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?" demanda Emily.

- " Je n'en ai aucune idée." Puis, s'adressant au petit bonhomme : " Oui, professeur ? "

- " J'aimerais vous parler, Melle Malefoy, si cela ne vous dérange pas ..."  
  
Il regarda les autres filles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'Océane : " En particulier."

- " Oui, bien sur professeur. '' '' Euh... et bien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?" dit-elle à l'intention des filles qui ne semblaient pas décidées à partir.

- " Ah oui, bien sur, pas de problème." Lily venait de réaliser qu'elles étaient de trop. " Vous venez les filles? On sera au bord du lac, à toute suite !"  
  
Le professeur attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle avant de parler. Il lui demanda si elle avait déjà une idée sur ce qu'elle voulait faire après. De plus en plus étonnée de tant de mystère pour si peu, Océane lui expliqua qu'elle en avait une vague idée.  
En réalité, ces derniers temps, elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Les buses étaient une étape importante et les options de l'année suivante étaient déterminantes pour le choix de leur future carrière. Il fallait donc sérieusement y penser.  
  
Océane, depuis toute petite, adorait voyager. Elle voulait un métier qui lui permette de bouger mais aussi qui lui donne la possibilité de faire quelque chose de bien. Océane désirait aider les gens, les protéger, prendre des risques pour ça.  
  
- " En fait, je sais exactement ce que je veux faire. Je veux être Auror." dit elle sur un ton presque provoquant, comme si elle défiait le professeur de se moquer. Mais le professeur n'était pas comme son père et il ne se moqua pas du tout.  
  
- " Ah oui, Auror... C'est un très noble métier, vous savez... Très dur aussi. Peu de gens y arrivent. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour vos capacités. Vous avez d'excellents résultats et si vous continuez dans cette voix comme je l'espère, vous réussirez sans problème. Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est l'influence que certaines personnes pourraient avoir sur vous. Vous voyez, elles pourraient essayer de vous convaincre que ce métier n'est pas pour vous et vous détourner de cette voie..."

Le professeur était hésitant et cherchait ses mots. Océane sourit, elle avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.  
  
- " Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je suis bien décidée à faire ce métier. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis." Océane s'arrêta un instant. " Et encore moins mon père." Un éclair passa dans les yeux du petit bonhomme et il sourit, soulagé qu'elle ait deviné.  
  
- " Justement, j'ai des documents sur le métier d'Auror, sur les conditions de réussite à l'examen etc. Généralement, nous les envoyons par courrier pendant les vacances mais bon, j'ai pensé que, heu... Peut-être vous vouliez les avoir tout de suite..."  
  
- " Vous avez bien fait de me les remettre directement en main propre, professeur.'' '' Je crains que je ne les aurais jamais vu sinon ..." ajouta-t-elle, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait parfaitement compris les allusions à son père et à sa mauvaise habitude de trier le courrier avant de le donner à sa fille.  
  
- " Ah, oui, c'est ça..." Le professeur était reconnaissant envers Océane de lui avoir épargné des explications embarrassantes. " Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser réviser pour votre dernière épreuve de métamorphose. Bonne chance !"  
  
- " Merci professeur, au revoir. "  
  
Océane sortit, ravie de pouvoir enfin profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Elle avait hâte de se détendre, allongée dans l'herbe, les pieds dans l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle réviserait dehors. De toute façon, elle avait déjà tout appris.  
Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre ses amies, en songeant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le professeur Flitwick.  
Ainsi, les professeurs savaient comment était son père. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, de toute façon son père ne se cachait pas. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient pitié d'elle et qu'ils lui fassent des traitements de faveurs. Elle n'en avait pas besoin ! Certes, son père était ignoble avec elle mais elle connaissait d'autres élèves qui n'avaient plus ni père ni mère, c'était bien pire ! Enfin, du moins, c'était pareil...  
  
Arrivée à quelques mètres du lac, la voix de Lily interrompit ses pensées :

- " LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !!!!!!"  
  
Océane stoppa net. Quand elle découvrit ce qui rendait ainsi son amie furieuse, elle sentit naître en elle une vague de colère : James et Sirius étaient encore une fois en train de se moquer de Severus. Océane ne comprenait vraiment pas leur attitude. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils s'en prennent à lui ? Ils pouvaient pourtant être très sympas. James l'amusait beaucoup, surtout quand il essayait de conquérir Lily. Celle-ci se montrait inflexible devant ses efforts vains pour attirer son attention. Il était touchant dans un sens car il semblait beaucoup tenir à elle. Même s'il était parfois un peu prétentieux, dans l'ensemble elle l'aimait bien. Quant à Sirius, elle avait du mal à le cerner. Il était plutôt distant avec elle, alors qu'il était à l'aise avec les autres filles. En fait, il était si à l'aise avec les autres filles qu'il changeait de petite amie toutes les semaines au moins. Océane avait l'impression qu'il s'en fichait un peu et qu'il sortait avec elles plus pour leur faire plaisir que parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Tout ce qui semblait l'intéresser, c'était de jouer des tours aux serpentards et de se marrer avec les autres maraudeurs.  
  
Océane s'était demandée s'il ne l'aimait pas et quand elle en avait parlé avec Emily, celle-ci avait échangé un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Sharon et, sourire aux lèvres, avait répondu qu'elle pensait que c'était plutôt de la timidité et qu'il y avait de grandes choses qu'Océane se trompait complètement sur les sentiments dudit Sirius. Océane ne comprit ou plutôt fit semblant de ne pas saisir les allusions de son amie. Elle avait du mal à croire que Sirius puisse être timide, et puis, pourquoi lui, le grand tombeur de l'école, s'intéresserait-il à elle, le rat de bibliothèque ?  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez James et Sirius, c'était leur plaisir malsain qu'ils éprouvaient à humilier publiquement Severus. Elle trouvait ça révoltant et bien des fois, elle se retint de leur hurler dessus, Lily la devançait de toute façon à chaque fois. En plus, Océane connaissait bien Severus, et elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le défende. Il se sentirait encore plus humilié et penserait qu'elle a pitié de lui. Ainsi, Océane laissait Lily s'occuper de freiner les ardeurs belliqueuses de son soupirant et de son meilleur ami.  
  
Pourtant, ce qui se déroula devant ses yeux la mit tellement en colère qu'elle ne put se retenir d'intervenir.  
  
Severus était suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Tout le monde éclatait de rire, tout le monde sauf Remus et surtout Lily qui fulminait de rage. Océane n'entendit pas ce qui se disait mais Lily semblait avoir réussi à convaincre James de le laisser car Severus retomba par terre ... pour être aussitôt pétrifié par Sirius.

- '' LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE !'' hurla de nouveau Lily. Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette magique et semblait prête à s'en servir. James dut jeter l'antisort et Severus put se relever.  
  
Trop loin de la scène, Océane ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Mais elle entendit Lily dire à James qu'il la faisait vomir et elle la vit s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle paraissait encore plus furieuse si c'était possible. James lui cria après mais Lily ne se retourna pas. Alors dépité, Océane le vit lever sa baguette de nouveau vers Severus. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau les pieds en l'air.

- '' Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?''  
  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'Océane intervint.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un sort lancé de nulle part frappa James et le projeta en arrière, loin de Severus. Celui-ci, enfin libéré du sort qui le maintenait tête en bas, put se relever. Tout le monde se retourna vers la silhouette qui avançait, tremblante de rage, sa baguette levée. Océane avait du mal à se contenir :

- '' Vous, vous...'' lâcha-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius et de James. Elle balbutiait, incapable de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait.

- '' Vous êtes des lâches !'' lança-t-elle enfin. '' Deux contre un, c'est vraiment très courageux de votre part !''

Personne ne dit rien, tous étaient tellement surpris de voir Océane, d'habitude si calme, dans cet état, que personne n'osa dire un mot.

- '' Et toi !'' continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Remus, '' Toi, tu les laisses faire ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !''

Puis, sans plus rien ajouter, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers le château rejoindre Severus qui s'était discrètement éclipsé.  
  
Une chose qu'elle regretta amèrement. Severus était vraiment très en colère et ses yeux flamboyaient de rage. Il lui lança un regard noir. Sans se démonter par cet accueil peu amène, Océane tenta de le calmer. Mais il l'arrêta :

- '' Pas la peine, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je m'en serais sorti très bien tout seul ! ''

- '' Ah très bien !! Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, et bien, la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras dans une situation aussi ridicule, je te laisserais et je rigolerais bien avec les autres !!'' Océane le quitta avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répliquer.  
  
Du côté du lac, les élèves commençaient à se disperser, chacun parlant avec entrain de ce qui venait de produire. Oh bien sur, ça arrivait souvent qu'une bagarre éclate entre James, Sirius et Severus et ils étaient habitués aux coups de colère de Lily. Mais Océane ?  
  
- '' Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend, bon sang ?'' demanda James, après s'être relevé et avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

- '' Je ne sais pas.'' dit sombrement Sirius, visiblement ébranlé.

- '' Enfin, ce n'est que Rogue, cet ordure de Rogue ! Pourquoi le défendent- elles ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite !'' James commençait à se remettre de sa surprise et la colère lui revenait. '' Cet infâme pourriture de Serpentard ! Même pas capable de se défendre tout seul ! Aucune dignit ! Et pis, je suis sur qu'on se serait bien marrer en voyant ce qu'il y avait sous ce torchon qui lui sert de caleçon ! Si il y a bien quelque chose à voir, bien sur ...''  
  
Tous les élèves qui étaient restés éclatèrent de rire, tous, sauf Remus et Sirius.  
  
- '' Arrête un peu James ! Océane et Lily n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Deux contre un, ce n'est pas très loyal. On est sensé être des Gryffondors non ? Là vous vous comporter plutôt comme des Serpentards. ''

- '' Quoi ?'' s'exclama James qui faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive de travers. '' Tu veux rire, Remus, j'espère ? ''

- '' Non pas du tout. Océane a raison...'' Remus partit. Sur son visage il n'y avait aucune colère mais il semblait très soucieux.  
  
James, les yeux écarquillés, le regarda s'éloigner. - '' Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend enfin ?? '' Et Sirius : '' Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ...''

* * *

Et voilà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? 


	7. chapitre 7

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui poste un chapitre ! Ca tient du miracle, me direz vous ? Ben, pas vraiment, c'est juste que le bac c'est enfin fini, (les résultats sont dans 2 jours, je croise les doigts) et pis il y a eu la fête du ciné. (oui bon je sais, là c'est pas une excuse valable ! ) Enfin bref, avec les révisions tout ça, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et pis après les épreuves j'avais besoin de décompresser et pis… oui bon c'est bon, j'avais la flemme quoi ! lol. Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un long chapitre, enfin long pour moi ! )

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sohaya** : Hein ? Comment ça : '_bien fait que Sirius ne soit plus l_ ? Tu veux mourir ? Si tu veux que je te pardonne, il va me falloir au moins un Dumbie à poil dans ta fic !! Sinon, c'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !! : ) En tout cas, je dois avouer que ta menace m'a fait réfléchir ! Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse être pire que lui ! Allez, merci en tout cas pour ton soutien et surtout pour ton acharnement ! lol

**Agua **: merci pour le compliment, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a des habitués ! T'as raison pour James, il est bouché surtout en ce qui concerne Lily Evans !

**Lisandra** : et la voilà enfin ! je sais, y 'était temps ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Aranyella Fairlea** : Ouah, merci beaucoup rougis de plaisir je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, en tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir!

**Rêveuse** : re-ouah ! lol. merci beaucoup, c'est le genre de review qui fait chaud au coeur et qui donne envie de continuer ! Je suis vraiment flattée. Promis, les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite !

**Tinga **: merci, je suis contente que tu aimes bien, oui j'ai prévue une suite ( la preuve ! ) en fait, j'ai déjà ma fin, ce qui m'embête, c'est le milieu ! lol

Chapitre 7 :

Océane referma brutalement son livre de métamorphose. Impossible de se concentrer ! Elle était trop énervée :

- " De toute façon, je connais déjà tout ça par coeur ! " s'exclama-t-elle en lançant le bouquin sur son lit. Océane décida de sortir, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air sinon elle allait exploser ! '_Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces mecs ?_ '

Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas énergique. Elle ne regarda pas qui il y avait, elle ne voulait parler à personne.

Arrivée au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Trop énervée, elle voulut partir sans même s'excuser mais une voix traînante la stoppa :

- " Alors, ma chère cousine, on ne regarde pas où l'on va ? " Elle releva la tête et affronta le regard glacé de Lucius. '_C'est pas vrai, manquait plus que lui !'_

- " C'est pas le moment, tu vois... " grogna-t-elle en tentant de s'esquiver, mais il la retint par le bras.

- " J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, c'était très noble de ta part de défendre 'l'ennemi' contre ces imbéciles de Gryffondors."

- " Ce n'est pas un ennemi et puis lâche moi, tu veux ! "

Elle retira son bras violemment et lui lança un regard furieux.

- " Tu remontes dans mon estime, chère cousine, enfin ne te fais pas trop de film quand même, j'ai dit juste un peu... "

- " J'en suis ravie, cousin adoré !! " répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- " C'est bien la première fois que je te fois comme ça. "

- " Comme quoi ? " cracha Océane qui s'impatientait.

- " Et bien, d'habitude, tu arrives toujours à contrôler tes sentiments mais il semble évident que là, tu n'as plus le contrôle de rien. "

Océane secoua la tête, elle ne supportait pas son petit air suffisant.

- " Tu dis n'importe quoi pour m'énerver encore plus ! "

- " Peut être mais reconnais que c'est quand même bizarre que tu prennes ça tellement à coeur.... "

Lucius afficha un sourire malicieux qui mit Océane mal à l'aise. Elle soupira et préféra partir, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps ces imbécillités ! Pourtant, il fallait avouer que Lucius avait raison, elle s'était emportée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_' Merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?' _

Lucius suivit des yeux sa cousine, sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était peut être pas irrécupérable finalement.

Océane essayait de comprendre sa réaction : ' _Pourquoi ça m'a autant énervée ?_ '

Elle pensa à Sirius, éprouvait-elle pour lui plus que de l'amitié ? Non, cette idée fut vite repoussée, elle n'était même pas sur qu'ils étaient amis alors... Alors qui ? Remus ? Non, elle ne le voyait pas comme ça, c'était plutôt comme un grand frère. James ? Océane faillit éclater de rire. Non pas James, sûrement pas !

Elle fut interrompue par Emily qui venait de surgir au détour d'un couloir. Décidemment...

- " Ben alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

Le lendemain, l'épreuve de Métamorphose se passa bien, du moins pour Océane, elle ne savait pas pour ses amies. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur demander qu'à la sortie de la classe, quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna. C'était Rogue.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, il semblait toutefois déterminé.

- " Je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile... "

Surprise, Océane ne dit rien, Severus venait de s'excuser, c'était bien une première ! Elle finit par sourire :

- " C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais j'accepte tes excuses, on oublie tout et on en parle plus ok ? "

Le garçon parut soulagé et sourit à son tour.

- " Ca marche. Alors ça été en Métamorphose ? "

C'est ainsi que Sirius vit Océane, en grande conversation avec le Serpentard.

- " Mais enfin, comment peut elle aimer ce minable ?"

- " J'en sais rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le défend tout le temps ! Comment peut elle le préférer à moi ? "

Sirius eut un sursaut, étonné, il se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Celui ci était en extase devant celle qu'il trouvait la plus belle du monde : Lily Evans. Sirius eut un sourire :

- " Je ne parlais pas de Lily mais d'Océane. Mais c'est clair que c'est louche, à mon avis, Rogue a du les ensorceler. "

- " Tu crois ? " James s'arracha de sa contemplation de la belle Lily pour se retourner vers Sirius : " Tu crois que c'est possible ? "

- " Ben je sais pas moi, sans doute. Il est tout le temps plongé dans ces bouquins bizarres… A mon avis, il en est capable. " Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

- " Mais c'est évident !! " s'exclama James, tout excité. " Ca expliquerait le comportement étrange de Lily ! Bien sur, ça ne peut être que ça ! Comment n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! "

- '' Heu….'' Sirius regretta d'avoir suggéré cette hypothèse foireuse à James, il n'y croyait pas vraiment et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami le prenne autant au sérieux. " Euh tu sais, j'avais juste dit ça comme ça, je pense pas réellement que Rogue ait pu... " Mais James n'écoutait plus.

- " Regarde-le, il a l'air content de lui. Tu viens, Sirius, on va lui montrer ce que ça coûte de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des jeunes filles innocentes... "

- " Euh attends, James... " Sirius n'était pas contre donner une petit correction à Rogue – même sans raison valable - mais en repensant à la réaction d'Océane la veille, il n'avait pas trop envie de recommencer, en tout cas, pas tant qu'elle serait là. Heureusement, au moment où James s'apprêtait à se lever, la voix de Lily résonna :

- " James ! " Surpris, ce dernier faillit faire une crise cardiaque : la belle rousse daignait lui adresser la parole !

- " Oui, ma princesse ? "

- " Rassure moi, tu ne comptais quand même pas ennuyer Severus ? Ce qui s'est passé hier ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? "

- " Euh, non, pas du tout, je t'assure que je n'avais que de nobles intentions... "

- " Hum " Lily avait l'air sceptique. " Bon, passons, on va dire que je te crois. "

- " C'est vrai ? Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi Lily ? "

- " Certainement pas. " répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Elle le planta là sans qu'il puisse ajouter un mot.

- " Pff, les filles..."

Sirius, amusé, donna une claque dans le dos de son ami :

- " T'inquiète mon frère, à force de persévérer, elle finira forcément par succomber à ton charme fou. "

- " Mouais, je l'espère, enfin, on verra bien. "

Sirius, peu doué quand il s'agissait de réconforter son ami en ce qui concernait Lily Evans, reporta son attention sur Océane. Il se retourna, Rogue avait disparu, Océane avait rejoint Stacy et Emily. _' Tant mieux, je n'aime pas la voir avec ce sale pervers... '_

Les filles voulurent se détendre en se baignant dans le lac mais Océane n'en avait vraiment pas envie alors elle alla retrouver Severus. Elle passa l'après midi avec lui, sous le regard courroucé de Sirius mais elle l'ignora. En fait, ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, après l'épreuve de Métamorphose, les sujets de conversation s'épuisèrent. Ils lurent donc chacun de leur côté mais assis ensemble. Comme quand ils étaient gosses.

Le soir arriva vite, les élèves rentraient au château pour prendre leur repas. Océane n'avait pas faim, elle préféra aller rendre son livre à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Elle dit bonne nuit à Severus et partit en direction du château. A la bibliothèque, elle croisa Remus. Océane ne dit rien, elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, elle s'était emportée contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait – bon d'accord, c'était justement ce qu'elle lui reprochait mais bon... Il s'était toujours montré gentil avec elle et puis, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher le comportement de ses amis ! Elle se décida à lui présenter des excuses mais Remus la devança:

- " Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, j'aurais du réagir au lieu de les regarder faire bêtement. "

- " Justement, moi aussi, je voulais m'excuser, je n'avais pas à me mettre autant en colère et puis, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je te trouve très intelligent, en fait, tu es très intelligent et je n'avais pas à te parler sur ce ton. "

- " Alors on en parle plus ? Je te promets qu'à l'avenir je ne resterais pas là sans rien faire."

- " La prochaine fois ? " demanda t elle sur un ton faussement agacé. Remus sourit

- " Oui, enfin, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mais tu sais James et Sirius sont... enfin disons incontrôlables. "

- " Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Allez, on en parle plus. "

Océane fut soulagée, elle avait détesté se fâcher avec Remus.

Ainsi, Océane se réconcilia avec les deux personnes qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur : Severus et Remus. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était avec James et Sirius – et personne ne reparla de cette histoire. Pourtant, avec Sirius, leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée, au contraire, ils se parlaient encore moins qu'avant, si c'était possible. Océane pensait qu'il ne l'aimait plus - s'il l'avait déjà aimée un jour – parce qu'elle était amie avec Severus, et Sirius, de son côté, croyait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné cette histoire. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'était de sa faute, il continuait avec James à jouer des farces au Serpentard, à le ridiculiser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais alors pourquoi elle ne faisait pas la gueule à James aussi ? Et plus il y pensait, plus sa colère contre Rogue grandissait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle mais à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire, il y renonçait.

Le dernier jour de l'année arriva très vite. La veille du départ, Océane profita au maximum de sa dernière soirée à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas pressée de retourner chez elle, de revoir son père. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer ses vacances en Inde mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas. Elle resta dans la salle commune jusque tard dans la nuit, répugnant à aller dormir, son regard plongé dans les flammes qui dansaient et répandaient une douce lumière sur son visage. Malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juin, il y avait toujours un feu allumé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Sirius attendit que tout le monde quitte la pièce pour aller lui parler. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser de Peter, heureusement, James et Remus, qui avaient compris son intention, réussirent à le faire aller dormir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Océane semblait hypnotisée par les flammes. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les autres élèves étaient remontés. C'est seulement au moment où Sirius, renonçant à lui parler, s'apprêta à remonter dans son dortoir, qu'elle sursauta comme réveillée d'un songe. Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Impossible de deviner ce qu'elle pensait sur ce visage impassible, son regard sans expression. _Comme si elle fixait le vide_, songea Sirius qui se sentit misérable. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire et constata qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle parut surprise et regarda à nouveau Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui fit un sourire timide. Sirius crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverser. Elle lui lança un regard intrigué, un peu amusé. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à rester ainsi, un pied sur l'escalier, sans bouger. Il se jeta à l'eau.

- " Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? "

- " Oui, bien sur, si tu veux. " Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se cala confortablement dans le canapé à une dizaine de centimètres d'Océane. Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés. Océane sourit une nouvelle fois et Sirius, encouragé, brisa le silence:

- " En fait, je voulais te parler, heu... "

- " Ah bon ? " et le regard de la jeune fille revint vers les flammes de l'âtre qui commençaient à s'éteindre. Un silence pesant s'installa, Sirius en la voyant absorbée par les reflets flamboyants du feu n'osait parler. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se fichait pas mal qu'il ait ou non un truc à lui dire. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il lui dire finalement ? Il trouva son idée ridicule subitement.

- " Alors, heu, tu ne voulais pas me parler ? " demanda gentiment Océane, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes.

- " Je, enfin, c'est juste que, tu regardais les flammes alors je pensais que.... " Sa voix mourut dans un murmure.

-" Oh…" Elle se retourna vers lui. " Je fais toujours ça quand je suis gênée... je regarde ailleurs... mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écoute pas, tu sais ? " Un sourire d'excuse se dessina sur son visage.

Décidemment, pensa Sirius, elle est vraiment très belle quand elle sourit. Puis, il réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- " Gênée ? Pourquoi es- tu gênée ? " Là, elle afficha un sourire espiègle.

- " Et toi ? Pourquoi l'es-tu ? " Il lui rendit son sourire.

- " En fait, plus j'y pense et plus ça me parait stupide. "

- " Dis toujours, j'en jugerai par moi même."

- " Ben, en fait, je me demandais... heu... j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais pas et heu, je voulais savoir pourquoi ... "

- " Oh, c'est l'impression que je te donne. " Elle baissa les yeux.

- " Euh... oui ... mais ... "

- " Tu sais même si je suis un peu disons... "

- " Indifférente ? " proposa Sirius. Océane sourit.

- " J'allais dire distante mais si tu juges que c'est plutôt indifférente. Donc même si je suis distante avec les autres, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les aimes pas, simplement, comme tu as du le remarquer, je suis plutôt du genre timide alors... Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai rien contre toi sauf quand tu t'en prends à Severus sans raison. "

Sirius se sentant soudain plus léger afficha son sourire charmeur qui faisait tant craquer les filles :

- " Je ferais un effort pour Rogue. " promit-il.

Océane sourit :

- " D'accord mais tu sais, je peux comprendre que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup, il est parfois agaçant et je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il fait. " Océane se leva "Allez je vais aller dormir " Sirius se leva à son tour :

- " Oui moi aussi." Océane se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue :

- " Bonne nuit " murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans son dortoir. Sirius resta hébété un moment, debout au milieu de la salle avant d'aller à son tour se coucher.


	8. chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, moi ça va, j'avais tellement de trucs à faire que je poste seulement mon chapitre aujourd'hui mais comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je sais pas trop de mon côté, j'en suis pas très fière, bien au contraire, j'ai eu du mal pour le match de quidditch alors j'ai fait court ! Gros bisous à tous.   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Libellule** : que dire à part merci ! Je suis très flattée et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Pour le passage du tome 5, moi aussi, c'est mon préféré ( on apprend plein de choses sur nos maraudeurs adorés ). Tu es fan de Sev' ? Je l'aime bien aussi, il est énigmatique. Mais je préfère quand même Sirius ! ( forcément sinon j'écrirais pas une fic sur lui... ) Encore merci et gros bisous.  
  
**rêveuse** : alors toi, j'adore trop tes reviews ! rougis de plaisir Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu es aimé la scène entre Sirius et Océane, c'est vrai qu'ils sont maladroits mais ça va s'arranger par la suite ! Gros bisous.  
  
**tinga** : contente que tu aimes mon histoire ! Le problème avec le milieu : c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ! ( comme si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué avec le temps que je prends pour poster mes chapitres ! ) En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'ai rédigé le début et la fin ( je sais c'est logique ) mais pas le milieu. Combien de chapitres j'ai prévu ? Bonne question ! Je ne sais pas encore je pense qu'il y en aura une vingtaine, peut être moins ( mais pas plus c'est sur ! ). Bisous.  
  
**sohaya** : comment surprise ? Et moi je vais faire une attaque alors quand tu posteras ton lemon !!! Bon je sais que là tu es en vacances mais quand même ! ( comment ça tu écris une autre fic pour une amie ? regard innocent qui ça ? ) Ok ok mais bon dès que tu rentres, je le veux moi ce chapitre ! Tu as raison pour James, dans ma fic il est un peu bébête mais c'est à cause de Lily ! Mais moi je l'aime bien quand même ! Comment ça ''feignasse '' ? Mais heu... pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas réussi à me trouver une idée ! ;-) Allez, gros bisous.  
  
**Agua** : pour la bave j'y avait pensé mais je me suis ravisée ! Ah que veux- tu, l'amour ça rend bête ! Et tu vas voir, ça ne s'arrange pas pour James dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8** :  
  
Océane passa des vacances formidables pour une fois. Son père et elle prirent un portoloin pour l'Inde et s'installèrent dans un luxueux hôtel à Calcutta.  
Au début, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal : son père était tout à fait odieux avec elle, bien pire que d'habitude. Il était sur les nerfs pour une raison inconnue. Il était évidemment hors de question de le questionner à ce sujet mais Océane devina qu'il devait avoir des difficultés avec son travail et qu'il se vengeait sur elle. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir deux semaines avec lui, c'était impossible, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin.  
  
Pour la plus grande joie de la jeune fille, quelques jours après, son père reçut un hibou et il dut repartir pour Londres immédiatement. Il la laissa là, toute seule, dans ce pays étranger, avec pour ' au revoir ' un : " _ne fais pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, je reviendrais dès que possible._ "  
Elle ne sut rien de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'on demande ainsi à son père d'interrompre ses vacances, sans doute quelque chose d'assez important, mais à près tout, elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle était si contente !  
Au début, elle se sentit un peu paniquée, perdue dans ce pays inconnu avec tous ces étrangers, et les deux premiers jours après le départ précipité de son père, elle ne quitta pas l'hôtel.  
Mais après, elle décida de sortir un peu, chose qu'elle ne regretta pas. Son père lui avait laissé de l'argent, et de plus, l'hôtel lui fournit un guide, un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle, très sympa, sorcier lui aussi, qui lui fit visiter toute la ville.  
Jamais de sa vie, Océane ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi libre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, loin de son père, et surtout, elle était loin de chez elle, elle voyait d'autres horizons que les mornes rues de Londres.  
Elle découvrit la magie indienne, rencontra de puissants mages, participa même à des cérémonies. Tout était différent, ils n'avaient pas la même conception de la magie. C'était si passionnant, il y avait tellement de choses à faire et à voir qu'Océane ne s'ennuya pas une seconde.  
Son père revint dix jours après, il paraissait moins soucieux, il lui accorda même un vague sourire quand il la revit. Apparemment, ça s'était arrangé pour son travail. Ils restèrent quelques semaines de plus, étant donné qu'il avait du partir. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune fille. Mais la rentrée se rapprochait et ils durent retourner en Angleterre. Océane fut triste de partir. Elle passa ses derniers jours de vacances à faire ses devoirs d'été auxquels elle n'avait même jeté un seul regard.  
  
Son père commençant à redevenir désagréable, elle ne fut pas mécontente de retourner à Poudlard et de retrouver ses amis. Elle croisa Emily, Stacy et Sharon dans le Poudlard Express, Lily étant dans le compartiment pour les préfets. Ravies de se revoir après tout ce temps, elle se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives, Océane beaucoup moins réservée, y prit grand plaisir et n'omit aucun détail.  
  
James vint les voir mais Lily n'étant pas là, il ne resta pas longtemps, juste le temps de raconter les plus grosses bêtises que lui et Sirius avait faites pendant ces deux mois. Son ami avait passé ses vacances chez lui et ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Gare aux Serpentards ! Cette année allait être terrible pour eux, ils avaient passé leurs vacances à imaginer des blagues des plus humiliantes et ils comptaient bien les mettre en pratique le plus rapidement possible. 

  
Cette fois, Océane apprécia la répartition : c'était nettement mieux d'être simplement assis et d'applaudir les nouveaux élèves avec les autres ! Elle était assise à côté de Remus et en face, Sirius la regardait en souriant :  
  
- '' Par merlin ! Tu as un de ces bronzages ! '' ( 1 )  
  
- '' Oui, je suis partie en Inde pendant un mois. ''  
  
- ''Sérieux ? Et c'était comment ? ''  
  
Et pour la deuxième fois, Océane raconta ses vacances. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait en parler.  
  
Le soir, quand elle se coucha, Océane se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être là.

Le temps passa vite, les jours se succédaient, ordinaires mais jamais ennuyeux. D'abord, parce qu'il y avait quantité de travail à faire (les sixièmes années n'étaient pas épargnés, les professeurs semblaient oublier qu'il n'y avait pas d'examen à la fin de l'année ), ensuite, parce que les maraudeurs étaient déchaînés : ils ne rataient jamais une occasion pour faire le pitre et il y avait toujours des rires dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour faire changer les idées aux élèves. En effet, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus de sorciers grossissaient ses rangs,les meurtres se multipliaient dans tout le pays.  
Océane avait vu son père soucieux, elle fit vite le lien : elle ne doutait pas qu'il rejoindrait bientôt les mangemorts, si ce n'était déjà fait.  
A Poudlard, pourtant, cette menace paraissait lointaine : ce qui se passait à l'extérieur semblait irréel.  
Mais des élèves avaient perdu des êtres proches pendant les vacances et malgré le sentiment de protection, une sombre inquiétude commençait à naître dans le coeur de la plupart des élèves. Si bien qu'avec leur farce, les maraudeurs répandaient un peu de bonne humeur, ce qui était bienvenue dans cette sombre période. Cette année, Océane commença à s'intéresser au quidditch. Jusqu'alors, n'étant pas très douée au vol, elle ne comprenait pas cet enthousiasme pour ce sport. Elle n'allait pratiquement jamais voir les matchs, préférant la tranquillité du château après le départ de presque tous les élèves.  
Mais cette année, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement : tout le monde en parlait. Les Gryffondors qui gagnaient toujours la coupe depuis l'entrée de James Potter en tant qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe, craignaient de perdre face aux Poufsouffles.  
Leur capitaine Patrick Jefferson avait réussi à monter une très bonne équipe et, à l'étonnement de tous, ils avaient gagné tous leurs matchs. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, on ne parlait que de ça.  
Après l'écrasante victoire des Poufsouffles sur les Serpentards, pourtant difficiles à battre, les élèves faisaient des pronostics sur le résultat du dernier et prochain match : Gryffondor / Poufsouffle. Cela amusait beaucoup Océane de les voir.  
  
La veille du match, l'excitation était à son comble et gagna la jeune fille. Sirius, d'habitude toujours prêt à rire, avait le visage soucieux et se rongeait les ongles. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Mais avant que Sirius ait pu dire quoique ce soit, James arriva :  
  
- '' Vous ne savez pas quoi ? Lily est venue me voir ! Et elle m'a parlé !! Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me concentre, que je devais faire bien attention d'attraper le vif d'or au moment voulu et elle m'a souhaité bonne chance ! '' ( 2 )  
  
Océane sourit :  
  
- '' C'est bien. ''  
  
- '' Tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu avec elle. ''  
  
- '' Tu parles mon vieux ! C'est fantastique ! Je le savais qu'elle m'aimait tout au fond d'elle ! Ah, je vais aller me coucher ! Je sens que je vais bien dormir ! ''  
  
Océane et Sirius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- '' Bon, moi aussi, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain. Au fait, tu viendras voir le match ? Parce que d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas trop ça. ''  
  
- '' C'est vrai mais là, c'est un match important, je veux vous soutenir ! ''  
  
- '' C'est chouette, bon ben bonne nuit. ''  
  
Le lendemain, les joueurs des deux équipes se levèrent tôt, incapables de dormir plus longtemps. Ils avaient eu une nuit agitée, sauf bien évidemment James qui avait rêvé de la belle Lily Evans. Sirius avait du le tirer du lit.  
  
La grande salle commençait à se remplir. Les joueurs, l'estomac noué, ne pouvaient rien avaler.  
C'était le dernier match de l'année et les Gryffondors, s'ils voulaient remporter la coupe, n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils avaient gagné tous leurs matchs mais ils avaient quand même des points de retard par rapport aux Poufsouffles. Ils devaient attendre d'avoir 50 points d'avance sur eux avant que James n'attrape le vif d'or. C'était faisable mais il fallait rester concentré, surtout que les poursuiveurs adverses étaient très bons. James ne craignait pas trop l'autre attrapeur mais il avait peur que son équipe ne marque pas les 50 points nécessaires pour rattraper leur retard.  
  
Avant de quitter la salle pour aller dans les vestiaires, Sirius aperçut Océane. Elle était en grande discussion avec Emily et portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Elle avait même peint sur ses joues l'emblème de leur maison : un lion or et rouge. La plupart des élèves avaient fait de même mais elle... Cela lui redonna courage et c'est le coeur un peu moins lourd qu'il partit rejoindre son équipe.  
  
Il faisait un temps épouvantable, le vent sifflait aux oreilles des joueurs, la pluie les aveuglait. Sirius était trempé jusqu'aux os et il enrageait : les Gryffondors perdaient 50 à 60 et impossible de rattraper les points : à chaque fois qu'ils marquaient, l'équipe adverse en faisait autant 5 minute après. Et pourtant, s'ils voulaient la coupe, il leur fallait 50 points d'avance. Sirius soupira et plissa des yeux pour voir ce qui se passait sous cette pluie battante.  
Il réussit à récupérer le souafle des mains de Peter Bradberry, un joueur de Poufsouffle et le lança à Jenny. Celle-ci parvint à éviter un cognard et rendit le souafle à Sirius. Il fonça vers les buts, le lança de toutes ses forces et :  
  
- " 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !!! " Une acclamation explosa des gradins des Gryffondors. " LE SCORE EST MAINTENANT DE 60 A 60. "  
  
Encouragés, les Gryffondors réussirent à marquer trois autres buts.  
  
James parcourait le terrain sur sa comète 260 ( excellent balai pour l'époque ( 3 )) mais avec toute cette pluie, impossible de repérer le vif d'or. De plus, il ne devait pas l'attraper maintenant. Il leur manquait encore 20 points.  
James soupira : et si Jefferson l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles l'apercevait avant ? Que devrait-il faire ? Le faire tomber de son balais ? C'aurait été un Serpentard, ça n'aurait pas trop posé problème mais là...  
  
- "10 POINTS DE PLUS POUR GRYFONDOR " s'exclama le commentateur. " LE SCORE EST DONC DE 100 A 60 ! "  
  
Après tout, ils avaient encore une chance. James vira à gauche et chercha des yeux la petite boule dorée. Mais sous cette pluie, il avait déjà peine à distinguer ses coéquipiers. Il allait renoncer ( de toute façon ils avaient encore 10 points de retard ) quand soudain des cris s'élevèrent des gradins.  
James se retourna : Jefferson descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers un reflet dor : le vif d'or. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à James pour virer à droite et foncer vers la minuscule boule ailée.  
Il n'entendit pas les cris de son ami. Sirius lui hurlait d'attendre : il ne leur restait qu'un but à marquer et la coupe était leur. Mais James, trop concentré, n'entendait plus rien : tout ce qui comptait, c'était de rattraper le vif d'or avant Jefferson. Il n'avait jamais perdu de match et il ne supporterait pas de perdre celui-ci.  
  
Il descendit en piquet, poussant son balai à fond, penché sur son manche, bras tendus. Plus que dix mètres.  
Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, la pluie giflait son visage. Jefferson se rapprochait dangereusement du vif d'or, déjà il souriait à la pensée d'avoir vaincu le grand James Potter mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du Gryffondor : il passa devant lui comme une flèche et :  
  
-'' GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !!!! POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !! ''  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva alors du stade mais :  
  
- ''Attendez, le score est de 100 à 60 ce qui fait que...''  
  
Silence.  
  
- ''POUFSOUFFLE REMPORTE LA COUPE CETTE ANNEE !!!!! A 10 POINTS PRES ! EXTRAODINAIRE ! C'est la première fois en 6 ans que Gryffondor perd la coupe ! ''  
  
Les Poufsouffles mirent un temps à réagir, surpris par le déroulement et la perte du match mais quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe, les élèves se mirent à hurler, à taper des mains et des pieds si fort que les gradins en tremblaient.  
  
Et sous le regard dégoûté des Gryffondors, l'équipe des Poufsouffles brandit la coupe flamboyante, le visage rayonnant. 

* * *

( 1 ) je sais c'est con de dire ça mais bon, le pauvre, il s'est pas quoi dire d'autre pour engager la conversation ! -)  
  
( 2 ) Agua : quand je te disais que ça ne s'arrangeait pas pour lui ...  
  
( 3 ) en fait je n'en ai aucune idée mais on va dire que c'est vrai !

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçus ? 


End file.
